


Никто другой

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Данте - мама Неро [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вергилий считает, что недостоин Данте. У Данте другое мнение на этот счёт.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Данте - мама Неро [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834684
Kudos: 16





	Никто другой

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл был написана на #SixDrabbles по заявке замечательной Skady no Ruta.  
> Драббл есть драббл, поэтому тут ничего не понятно.

Вергилий прижимает к своей груди сестру и жадно вдыхает запах кожи, платиновых волос. Очень густых, но сухих и жестких, будто пучок искромсанной лески.

Ему некомфортно: эти волосы колют всю нижнюю часть лица, но это меньшее из неудобств, которое случалось с ним за всё время, что он себя помнит. Так что это даже приятно — ощущать грязные, неровно обрезанные волосы сестры кончиком носа, неощутимо целовать их губами и приминать подбородком. Это вообще больше, чем всё то, о чём он мог себе позволить мечтать все эти безвозвратно истраченные годы.

И он не достоин даже этого, не говоря уже обо всём остальном, что ему досталось от слишком щедрой Данте. Делить с ним постель после того, что он сделал, — безрассудство! Как раз в духе Данте.

Он не имеет прав к ней прикасаться! Не после всего, что он сделал в этой жизни.

Вергилий ещё не заслужил прощения, не прошёл все тяготы искупления и… много ещё чего не сделал. И он не уверен, что вообще способен это сделать. Но тем не менее…

Данте это не нужно — ей никогда не нужны были долгие ритуалы вымаливания прощения на коленях (хотя, она бы точно не отказалась бы поглядеть на это зрелище), ей просто хотелось, чтобы её старший брат был рядом и обнимал вот так. Крепко, прижимая её сердце к своему.

Мужчина понимает: он мог обнять её с самого начала, в тот самый день, когда узнал, что сестра жива. И тогда бы ничего дальше не случилось, не произошло катастрофы, разбившей их жизни в дребезги. Но это огромное чувство презрения к самому себе не позволило. Как и теперь не позволяет просто лежать рядом и наслаждаться, возможно заслуженным, спокойствием.

Чем дольше он об этом думает, тем больше убеждается: на его месте должен быть другой мужчина. Кто-то лучше, умнее, сильнее, напористее, достойнее его сестры.

_Но правда в том…_

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — сонно шипит на него Данте и переворачивается лицом к лицу, сдавливая в своих по-женски сильных объятиях.

_…что никто другой Данте не нужен._

Он целует её в лоб, извиняясь, и ощущает, как сестра закидывает на него свою ногу.


End file.
